Wooing Rachel Berry
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: This story will no doubt be short and fluffy. Disclaimer: I live with my parents so I quite clearly do not own any rights to Glee.
1. It's Hot and It's Cold

It's Hot and It's Cold

One-Shot

Quinn Fabray stood sipping her ice cold slushy whilst leaning against her locker. She was watching and waiting for one Rachel Berry to come out of the girl's restroom; she had just been sloshed with a lime slushy by an idiot jock and was cleaning up.

Quinn had made a habit of watching Rachel whenever an opportunity cam her way, without being completely obvious of course.

She had only recently started to notice things about Rachel that she hadn't before. Well she had noticed these things before, but then they had been a cause of annoyance, but after her pregnancy she found that Rachel was actually quite attractive.

It had taken Rachel a whole four minutes to clean herself up and change into her spare clothes that she keeps in her locker for these frequent unfortunate attacks. Quinn smiled as Rachel swung open the restroom door with her usual flare, she watched closely as the diva took in a deep breath before placing a camera worthy smile on her fresh face.

Even though Quinn's main focus was solely on Rachel, she was quick to note that Jacob 'Afro Jew' Israel was quickly approaching her current interest at a rapidly increasing speed. Taking her eyes off the brunette for a moment, Quinn took in every detail of the perverted little gossip.

From his fiery fro to his porky stomach to his tacky fake suede slip on flats. What caught her attention immediately was the sick grin and the perverted plotting glint in his eyes. After that it was the Starbucks logoed coffee cup in his hands.

"He wouldn't dare!" Quinn hissed angrily. Then again Jacob always tried something when one Rachel Berry was wearing such a tempting low cut 'white' shirt. Quinn herself may even be tempted to throw some water on the brunette, though she would think of simply asking first, or not, but still there was a big difference between herself and Jacob. At least Quinn was interested in more than the girl's boobs and what lies beneath her panties.

Thinking quickly the blonde ex-cheerleader moved as quickly as she could to intercept the creep from reaching 'her' Rachel.

She had been only a second away when the smirk Jacob threw his coffee at Rachel dying her shirt a creamy brown colour. Rachel was mid-gasp when Quinn's grape slushy covered her already soaking shirt.

Before Jacob got an eyeful that his perverted mind would preserve for years to come, Quinn was already covering Rachel's chest with her navy cardigan and ushered her backwards into the girl's restroom, the same one from which Rachel had just come from.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't want you to get burnt." Quinn apologised looking a little nervous.

"Well as much as I appreciate your effort and concern. It really wasn't necessary, Jacob only drinks iced coffee. He has drenched my shirts before with coffee, always in a hopeful attempt of having me remove my shirt in his presence, though he should really find something better to do with his time than harass me." Rachel sighed as she moved towards the mirror, which meant she moved away from Quinn's cardigan that was covering her now see though shirt and bra.

Dropping her cardigan Quinn's arms flopped to her side. Her eyes gawked at Rachel through the mirror; the brunette seemed comfortable as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"I know we aren't the best of friends quite yet Quinn, but would you be so kind as to let me borrow your cardigan for today? I'll have it back to you tomorrow, I'll also have it dry cleaned if you prefer it." Rachel asked looking back at a blushing Quinn through the mirror. She nearly laughed as she watched Quinn shake her head vigorously, her eyes staring blatantly at the brunette's bra clad chest. If she had any doubts before they were gone from her mind now.

"As flattering as your attention is Quinn, I'm going to need that top." Rachel said, raising her brow at the distracted blonde.

Not realising what she was doing Quinn began to pull her own shirt over her head to hand over the soaked brunette. Rachel stood stunned as Quinn revealed more and more of that temptingly smooth skin. Now that wasn't what she was expecting.

"Q-Quinn I think we have a misunderstanding, I want to borrow your cardigan, not the shirt off of your back." Rachel swallowed. It was easier to hold her desires back when the ex-cheerleader was fully covered; the blonde being topless was a lot more difficult than usual. Rachel had a feeling that unrequited love would always torture her.

Snapping out of her breast induced daze Quinn blushed a deep red, the tips of her ears being the brightest. She fumbled with her shirt and cardigan, finally throwing her cardigan in Rachel's direction. In the same moment she pulled her shirt back over her head, covering her own chest.

"Yes I knew that I was just...umm hot, yeah well you seem okay, so I'm just going to get going. See you in Glee practice." Quinn stumbled in her quick escaped of the girls' restroom. Once she was in the safest of the open hallway, she lent her over heating forehead against the cold steel door frame of the restroom.

That moment was most definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Well that was only her first strike she still had two more chances of wooing one Rachel Berry before she struck out. She'd convinced herself that she'd be more prepared the next time around.


	2. Making a Move

Making a Move

Quinn's POV

Okay so maybe last week's incident wasn't the best start I could have had with Rachel, but at least it was a step in the right direction. I was nice in slightly creepy way, but I was still nice, which means she may reconsider her previous views of me.

Taking my shirt off was a dumb move I'll admit to that, but in my defence I was a little distracted. I mean her shirt and bra were see through for lord's sake.

I was a little upset when she returned my cardigan, she'd had it dry cleaned, so all of my creepy hopes of having it smell like Rachel were dashed. I'm behaving no better than Jew Fro.

Ugh how could I have been so stupid, who am I to call others freaks when I go and do weird crap like that. Not to mention I've just given Rachel Berry enough ammunition to totally annihilate what little is left of my reputation.

No Rachel wouldn't do that, she'll probably just want to have an in depth discussion about it. And that just isn't going to happen, I've recognised my stupidity, I don't need to talk about it; unless she wants to talk about giving me a chance at being her friend. Then again I never actually made much effort in starting a friendship with her.

"Q!" Santana's angry voice echoed down the empty hall making me jump. How close is she? I'm not as fit as I once was, so I have no chance of actually out running her if she's already onto me. Looking around me, I can see classes already in session, so I can't just dive into a class. Toilets!

I take off in a fast waddle so not to get any unwanted attention; it was something I had mastered during my pregnancy. The first toilets I come to are the guys, and I don't care how desperate a girl is to escape a crazed cheerleader, there is absolutely no excuse for entering an infected guy's restroom.

Moving swiftly, I was going a little faster than my waddle now. As I rounded the corner I looked behind me, just in time to see a sneakered foot appear from the opposite corner way down the hall way that I had just booked it down.

All of a sudden the air that I was already fighting for was no longer in my lungs. Although this floor isn't nearly as hard as it looks, quite comfy actually, like a bed of pillows hmmm.

"Quinn though I do recognise that you are obviously in a rush, I must say that I find this slightly inappropriate." Now that voice I know, but I'm hoping it's not who I think/know it is. This is just a whole new level of sexual harassment; I have the poor girl pinned to the floor.

I'm speechless and blushing as I lift myself slightly off of Rachel so that I'm not totally squashing the starlet. Studying her face, she looks completely at ease if only a little startled, though that isn't surprising.

"I was...um just..." My pitiful attempt of making an excuse was cut short by an even louder shout from Santana. That girl can't half roar when she's annoyed. My eyes bug out as I start to panic again, my Rachel situation forgotten as I slip into the fight or flight mode.

"She sounds awfully upset Quinn, what have you done? Actually I don't want to know, just don't drag me down with you." Rachel squirmed as she tried to escape from Santana's impending wrath, just the same as I was.

"You have to help me. I'll do anything, just hide me." I whispered quickly. I was full out panicking now, I can't even think clearly. It's like I can hear my heart beat in my head, the thumping is just deafening. I don't even know what I've done that would make Santana hunt me down.

"No. No Quinn, she'd slaughter me in an instant, I'm not exactly high on the school's food chain. Not to mention Santana enjoys my pain and torment." Rachel continued to babble, but I was to busying focusing on foot falls that were now reaching my ears, it was even louder than the heart in my head. It had to be Santana.

Before I even know what I'm doing my lips are attached to Rachel's and I'm rolling us over so that she's cover me; well shielding me from Santana. She squeaks into my mouth her surprise evident. If I survive this, I'll be lucky if I'm not arrested, I'm sure there are laws against this sort of thing.

Rachel continues to struggle against me a little more, till Santana's foot falls sound as if they are just around the corner. Then she is finally reciprocating, her soft lips melt into mine. I'm positive that if I wasn't so worried about my possible death, I would be going crazy. I've been dreaming of this for months.

The screeching of sneakers on polished floors alerted us to Santana's quick stop only meters away from where we were laying...lips locked. I heard a familiar growl of annoyance coming from my left, just before Rachel's tongue flicked out against my lips. Of course I became a ball of mush and open up to her.

There was a scoff of disgust and a mutter about 'horny band geeks' and then the sound of retreating footsteps. We were in the clear, well I was, Santana wouldn't have bothered with Rachel. Except for maybe an insult thrown her way, but that would be about it. A new cheerleader gets most of San's aggression these days.

Our lips smacked as they parted.

"Yes, well..." Rachel started before I interrupted with quick thanks and rolled us over, and then bolted away from the confused star. "Don't you dare run away from me again Quinn Fabray." Rachel screamed. Is she trying to alert Santana to my whereabouts? And why on earth I stopped I'll never know. Well it might have been that slight feeling of domination that flushed through me... who knows.

Slowly I turned around swallowing soundly even though my throat was drier than Ms Sylvester's girly place. Rachel stood to her full 5' 2" stature, hands on her hips, and that look of pure determination.

"Come here." Rachel ordered, pointing at her feet, showing me exactly where she wanted me to come to. And strangely enough I followed an order given by this new hotter Rachel Berry. Never thought I'd see this day.

I walked quickly back towards where Rachel was stood, I looked at nothing close to Rachel's body. I knew the moment I started eyeing her I wouldn't pay attention to what she was saying and that no doubt would be putting me in more trouble than I apparently already seem to be in.

"Don't you think you should be saying something to me?" Rachel asked bluntly. Where was the lecture...the paragraphs of unnecessary talk? I'm sure this is the perfect opportunity for Rachel to deliver a number of lengthy words in a single rant.

"I'm sorry?" I replied nervously. I started to ring my hands together when Rachel started to shake her head, a sign that was clearly saying I was following along the wrong lines.

"Thank..." I tried again. Rachel shook her head again. Well I'm stumped.

"Since you don't seem to be able to pull the correct information from your own actions, I'll put it simply. You, Quinn Fabray shall pick me Rachel Berry up from my home at 8 o'clock Friday evening. From there you shall take me to a sufficient restaurant that caters to my vegan lifestyle and then you shall take me home and ask to give me a kiss goodnight, to which I'll give an appropriate answer depending on how I feel the outing went." Rachel took a subtly breath, while I nodded along dumbly.

I continued to nod dumbly as I watched Rachel's butt sway when she walked away, leaving me in the empty hall.

What on God's green earth just happened?


	3. The Coming of Courage

The Coming of Courage

**Quinn's POV**

I'm here outside Rachel's house, I haven't quite worked up the courage to walk up to her front door and face her parents and Rachel herself if I'm being honest. This is exactly the reason I came half an hour early, just in case my confidence ran dry. I have five minutes to gather whatever I can and march on up and collect my prize...of sorts anyway.

A few deep and we're talking deep breathes later and I'm gradually moving my body so that I can get out of the car, I watch as my hand shakes as I grip the door handle. This is ridiculous, I am Quinn 'God Loving' Fabray, and I was born with the confidence of a lion for heaven's sake.

Turning to get out, I screamed when I was met by a white, wide eyed face peering back at me through my window. Those brown eyes look familiar and kind of friendly, even though the man looks like a psycho staring at like he is.

Again with the breathing I casually roll down my window, acting as though I hadn't just been startled into screaming my pretty blond head off.

"Can I help you Mr...?" I ask politely.

"Rachel was very insistent that she won't be leaving the house until you walk up and knock on the door and ask for her company like a gentleman would. And you can call me Simon." The man replied smiling, he looked quite uncomfortable giving his little speech, which I'm assuming Rachel told him to say word for word.

"I was just on my way. I'm Quinn Fabray by the way; it's nice to meet you Simon." I replied sweetly, holding my hand out for him to shake, like a gentleman would...Rachel better be watching my efforts.

"Oh I know all about you Miss Fabray, best not keep the lady waiting." Simon looked all knowingly towards me. Was it a good thing or a bad thing that he knows things about me...was it the good or the bad Quinn Fabray that he knows all about.

"Right." I sighed, winding the window back up. Simon stepped back as I opened my car door, giving me room to get out. And can you believe he actually escorted me up their garden path, it wasn't like I was going to run away or anything.

When we reached the front door I stood there not knowing what to do. I mean do I knock even though I have what I'm pretty sure is one of Rachel's dad's standing right behind, surely he could open the door himself. A clearing of the throat made me look back at the tall man; he started to mime a knocking motion. Clearly I'm t knock on the door.

And I do timidly; it's kind of weird knocking on a door when you have one of the owners of said door standing right behind you. You know normally people bang on the door like their trying to break it down when they are on their own, I don't want to knock aggressively, so I knock gently.

In a matter of seconds the door is flung open and small African American man is standing there, with a slight fierce look on his face, which is strange, because I'm at least three inches taller than him.

"Can I help you?" The man asks.

I stand there confused for a moment; surely he is aware that I'm here to take Rachel on the date she demanded of me. His husband is standing right behind me and I'm still being asked what I want...seriously what is going on here.

"Play along" The black man whispers, losing his serious face for a second, before quickly replacing it with the 'protective father' face.

"Okay...I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm here to take your daughter Rachel on a date." I reply feeling like a complete idiot. I really have no idea what I have gotten myself into by falling for one Rachel Barbara Berry.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief, then realised that he was trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

"Daddy please, follow the script!" Rachel's voice echoes through the hallway, I'm guessing she's up the stairs hiding around the corner waiting for her cue to come down the stairs and dazzle me with her beauty.

I'm strangely not surprise that this whole event has been scripted by Rachel, now if this had been anyone else I would have got the crap out of dodge, but with Rachel it's oddly cute in a weird obsessive and controlling kind of way.

"Right, sorry Honey. Rachel shall be down in a moment, please come inside. I'm Thomas, Rachel's daddy." He giggled a little at the end, he made a huge show of sweeping his hand ushering me instead the well-lit hallway.

This was like pretty much any film I've watched that had the cliché 'Big date' moment in it. I was expected to stand at the bottom of the stairs and wait and watch as Rachel gracefully glides down the stairs.

I look at the clock and realise that we have fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant before they give our table away.

"Reservations at 8:30." I mumble to Simon.

"Reservations at 8:30 Rach." He shouted right down my ear, making me wince from the sharp ring in my ear, although that was the least of my worries, when a thundering noise exploded from the upper floor. Rachel clomped down the stairs with the grace of a hippopotamus.

Her dads sighed in unison. I praise them, I really do. I mean they brought up Rachel and deal with her every single day. They must have heaps of patience.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel beamed.

"Hello Rachel, you look beautiful." I replied. Yeah that is about as smooth as I can be, it wasn't much but it put a sparkle in Rachel's eye. And I wasn't just saying she was beautiful to make her happy, but she actually looked gorgeous, there was no argyle in sight. Just a tight white dress, that fit her extremely well.

"Thank you Quinn, you look beautiful also." Rachel said after giving me the once over. I was wearing my best dress, a simple yellow, with white lace trimming. Not to toot my own horn, but I would so be tempted by myself in this dress, it's innocent yet alluring.

I dip my head in acknowledgement to her compliment. I couldn't help the grin that appeared across my face, I offered Rachel a hooked arm, to which she quietly giggled as she took it with her dainty hands, why I ever called her man hands I'll never know.

If Rachel wanted a gentlemen then she was damn well going to get one...I'll just be the gentlemen in a dress. It's quite common these days don't you know. Oh if my father could see me now, his sweet little girl acting the guy for Rachel Berry.

"Have her back before twelve o'clock would you Quinn." Simon said through a huge grin. I managed to pull my eyes away from Rachel to look at her dad's, Simon was beaming with pride and Thomas was sniffling, looking as though he was seconds from tears.

"Yes Sir, you ready?" I replied, and then waited for Rachel to say her goodbyes.

"Yes. I'll see you later tonight with details." Rachel said with that show stopping smile. One of her father's squealed. I'm pretty sure it was Thomas.

I nodded politely at her fathers and led her back towards the front door; I opened it for her, gesturing for her to exit first. I did the same for when we came to car; her door was opened and closed once I was sure she was comfortable. I'm actually quite enjoying this chivalry lark, it's not so hard.

"Where is it you are taking me exactly? Did you make sure it can cater for my vegan diet?" Rachel asked me the second I pulled away from her house.

"It's a surprise Rachel and I did exactly as you said, it is a vegan restaurant, it just opened in town, so I thought we could check it out together." I reply.

I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me. In the corner of my vision I can see Rachel's bare thigh, more so than before as her sitting position has cause her dress to ride up slightly. I could quite easily just reach over and trail my fingers across her smooth tanned skin.

We were a little behind time when we pulled up into a spare parking space outside the restaurant. Who knew there were so many vegans in Lima, Ohio? I'm glad I pre-booked a table; otherwise I don't think we would have gotten a table.

I moved quickly from my seat over to Rachel's side, opening the door before she even had her belt off. She thanked me, again taking my offered arm with a smile. I moved us quickly towards the front doors. There was a queue that went out of the door, so we took the bookings lane.

A pretty red head was there to greet us.

"Hello, welcome to The Grape Vine, can I have the name you booked under please." She asked sweetly. She couldn't be that much older than Rachel and I. Her name badge read Gina, I'm sure I've never met a Gina before, so she definitely doesn't go to McKinley.

"Fabray" I reply, she looks at me a second longer, before looking through her book, her finger trailing down the page looking for my name and booking. When she found it she tapped at it once and looked up grinning.

"Table for two on the upper balcony, Kelly here will show you to your table and will be your waitress for this evening. Enjoy." Gina gestured for a tall and if I'm honest beautiful blonde to step forward. It was like looking in the mirror and it freaked me out a little.

"Follow me please." Kelly said eyeing Rachel for longer than I deemed necessary, I don't like her, her tip just dropped a little. She better keep her eyes off my date.

I pulled Rachel just that little bit closer, taking her hand from my arm, so that I could place it gentle on her back guiding her along as we followed Kelly to our seats. Annoyingly our waitress was waiting patiently with a car pulled out, gesturing for Rachel to take a seat, which she did with a quick thank you and a smile; a smile that should be mine.

Shaking it off I take my own seat opposite my date. Kelly holds out two menus, but I take them. I know exactly what I'm ordering and I know Rachel's favourite, here's hoping I don't get a lecture for ordering for her.

"Two ice tea's please." I order not looking in the waitress's direction; I stare straight ahead into the eyes of Rachel. She smiles at me shyly; a slight red tint blossomed on her cheeks.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." Kelly replied, smiling tightly in my direction. I still wasn't paying her any mind, but I could see her take one more look at Rachel before turning around and going back down stairs.

Rachel continued to stare back at me, an unreadable expression on her face. She smiled when I ordered so I don't think she was bothered by it, but then again she could just have been putting on a show while there was another present and was waiting for her to leave before scolding me.

"You don't mind that I ordered for you do you? I'm sorry if I assumed wrong." I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"I didn't mind in the slightest. I was shocked that you made such a bold move yes, but I found it quite sexy that you are taking the lead tonight." Rachel said then bit her lip slightly; my eyes became focused on the white tip pulling at her soft lump bottom lip. I want nothing more than to have my lips on her once more.

I watched as Rachel's hand came across the table heading for my own, I flipped my hand over so it was palm up and gently grasped Rachel's hand, holding it in my own. It was strange how comfortable I felt just holding her hand; I was never much into any form of PDA during my many dates with some of the guys from McKinley.

I don't know how long we sat smiling at each other, but before I knew it my drink was roughly placed in front of me, the glasses contents sloshing against the sides, luckily it didn't go over the sides. Rachel's drink on the other hand was carefully placed in front of her, delivered with a smile.

I didn't think people really did this sort of thing, especially when it entailed putting their job on the line. Honestly who does she think she is, I'm sitting right here and I think it is fairly obvious that Rachel is with me. I mean I know we aren't exclusive yet, but I'm going to be working on that.

She better back the hell off. Bitch.

"When your quite finished staring at my date, would it be possible for you to do your job." I growled. I'd been ignored for coming on five minutes; apparently Kelly had seen Rachel around and at sectionals and thought she was amazing. And Rachel being Rachel revealed in the fanatic attention she was receiving from a pretty girl.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded, taking her hand from mine in the process.

"What?" I reply snappishly. I refuse to sit here and be ignored while some skanky waitress hits on my possible girlfriend, and I'm not going to let Rachel ignore me for her creepy stalker fan girl.

Rachel just scowled at me, not impressed in the slightly with my manner, it wasn't like I attacked the girl, just asked her to do her job. Instead of trying to wiggle herself between Rachel and I.

"If you'll please excuse us Kelly, I need to have a word with Quinn here." Rachel scowled at me a little; I don't think she's really mad, maybe a little disappointed. Kelly smiled politely at Rachel, before looking me over then leaving. "That was a little rude of you Quinn; she was only expressing her enjoyment about my singing. None the less I find your jealous nature very cute." Rachel grinned at my gawping face...she had been doing it on purpose?

"You shouldn't tease me like that Rachel, it may end badly. I really don't want to stay here and more, can we just go see a movie instead?" I ask pitifully, having been lured into a trap by Rachel Berry was a bit of an ego bruiser.

"Normally I'd say no, but I want this date to go well so I can end it with a kiss. So yes, I believe a movie would be an adequate replacement." She could have just said yes.

"I'll get the cheque." I said quickly jumping out of my chair to help Rachel with hers, nearly falling over myself in the process, I never used to be so clumsy, I haven't felt like myself ever since I started having feelings for the little diva, even my mom has started to notice changes in my behaviour, which is worrying.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel beamed, getting up from her seat, placing a kiss on my quickly reddening cheek. She laughs quietly to herself when she takes my hand in her hand leading my stunned self over the bar to pay for our drinks.

A handsome middle aged man came to our attention, a polite smile on his face while he wiped his hands on the white clothe hanging from his apron. "Is there a problem ma'am?" he looked a little confused, but ready for anything.

"No, no problem, we'd just like to pay for our drinks." Rachel jumped into answer before I could go on rampage about cheeky waitresses hitting on other people's dates. And I would have given the chance.

"Certainly, I'll just go get your bill, one moment please." And he was gone. Rachel squeezed my hand and it brought a strange feeling of comfort over me. I look at her and see that her smile is not the beaming one it once was; instead her lips are in a tight line. I feel my eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

I follow her eyes over my shoulder, and wouldn't you know it 'my issue' has come back for another go. This girl is seriously pushing it, I may be a small sixteen year old ex cheerleader, but I will kick her ass.

"I was just coming to get your order." Kelly smiled over my shoulder at Rachel, who ducked her head, shuffling a little bit closer to me. She wasn't scared I know that much, maybe she was embarrassed, or maybe she thought I was going to make a scene. Hmmm.

"We're leaving actually, other...activates came to mind." I smirk knowing that Kelly would read into it. I feel Rachel slip her arm around my waste, forcefully turning me away from Kelly's scowling face, and she held me in place, while she accepted the bill from the barman.

I open my purse to get the money, it is cheap, thank lord. I hand the bills over to the frowning man, luckily for him he wasn't frowning at me, he was actually looking at the little trouble maker. He shook his head a little, as he pushed my money wielding hand back towards me.

"It's on the house ma'am. Have a nice night." He smiled almost apologetically. I have this sneaking suspicion that this isn't the first time for Kelly.

"Thanks. Come on Rach." I put the money back into my purse, and wrap my arm around Rachel's shoulders loosely, and guide her past Kelly.

Once we were outside, we walked back toward the car park.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I know you wanted this date to be perfect." I hung my head shamefully; my first attempt at showing Rachel Berry a good time has been a total flop.

"Don't worry about it Quinn. The night isn't over yet, I'm sure you can salvage this and blow my mind." She winked, and then slid into the car after I unlocked it.

Mind out of the gutter Fabray! I can do this, I've been on a few decent dates, I just need to take them and make it my own. I can do this!


	4. Going Back to Basics

Going Back to Basics

**Quinn's POV**

So last week's date was poor on my part, the meal was sabotaged by that pestering waitress Kelly. Rachel tried to hide her disappointment, but I knew it was there under the surface. I'm not giving up, so don't get me wrong, all I have to do is start over and try harder.

We are going old school. The plan that I've spent this last week sorting is to learn her like and dislikes by a few small tests and some simple research. I'm pretty sure Rachel would be flattered not to mention impressed by my dedication.

There is only one florist in Lima, Ohio and she is one bitter old woman. I thought I was going to burn alive with the look she gave me when I let slip that the flowers were for a 'she' and not a 'he'. What girl honestly buys flowers for a boy, it is so backward.

Anyway she charged me double for the bouquet of Liles, Heather and Daffodils. Now I'm going to assume that Rachel will be well Rachel enough to look up the meanings behind each flower. Devotion, Admiration and Respect and if she doesn't look them up then at least they all look pretty and I could impress her and tell her the meanings myself.

My bravery has dwindled after my last attempt, so I wasn't quite ready yet to present the flowers to Rachel personally, so I put them on her front door step and rang the bell and ran for cover behind a row of hedges.

Only the person opened the door wasn't the Berry I needed or wanted. Thomas opened the door, looking around then finally looking down at the bouquet lying on the ground.

"Pssssssst". I lent around the hedge, just enough for my head to be seen from the door. Thomas's head shot up in surprise, his brows furrowed, a look of confusion took over his face when he noticed me behind the bush.

When I saw that he was about to talk I put my finger to my lips, signalling for him to be quiet and then made a shooing motion with my hand, for him to go back into the house. He blinked a few times then stood up straight shaking his head and went back into the house closing the door behind him.

Making sure there were no witnesses, I moved from my hiding place and ran to the front door, pressing the door bell again. I scarpered back to my spot behind the hedge and waited, again when the door opened I was disappointed. I growled in annoyance as Thomas once again answered the door.

Again I motioned for him to go back into the house; I watched as he rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the house.

"Rachel, honey it's for you." He shouted, and then walked back into the house, leaving the door wide open.

I heard the thundering from my position, you know for a dancer my lady isn't very light on her feet, especially on those stairs, she'll go through them one of these days.

Anyway Rachel appeared in the door way a look of excitement on her face, a look which dropped when she saw that no one was actually at the door. She looked around, and then the saddest look came across her face, she looked adorable. Her head dropped down disappointment evident. She soon perked up when she notice the flowers at her feet.

She cradled the bouquet like a newborn baby. That bright smile of hers etched across her face, now that look was adorable. Her smile stretched as she took in the floral scent, looking up she looked over and around my hiding place, but her eyes never settled. Hopefully Rachel won't look over the card sitting in the bouquet.

When Rachel was back inside the house and I was sure she wasn't being sneaky and peeking out the window waiting for her hidden admirer, before I made a break for my car that was parked a little ways down the street.

Now with the flowers and note delivered, it was now on to phase two which was setting up the picnic in a secluded part of the local park, where there aren't any pestering waitresses to interrupt. Hopefully this means that I'll be sticking to my promise of 'blowing her mind'. This is my second chance of showing her how truly awesome I am and how worthy I am of her time and attention.

Now I have until 6 o'clock to set up the picnic that is if Rachel reads the note in her flowers telling her to be in the south end of the park at 6 o'clock. Then again if she doesn't notice the note until after it's too late, then I'll just be waiting here like an idiot for a girl who is never going to arrive for this carefully planned out picnic that I have catered to myself.

And if she doesn't come then, well I'll just have to try harder to be more obvious next time, unless she purposely decides against coming to meet me in the park...wait did I put my name on the card? I can't even remember. Now a sane person would not just waltz out and meet a mystery person in a secluded area of the park in the evening. Yeah we have a major error here.

**5:59pm**

I was waiting patiently, well as patiently as a hormonal teenager with a continually sinking heart could be, on the red checker picnic blanket that I found in the cupboard under the stairs.

At least if Rachel totally stands me up and I look like an idiot, then I'm in a secluded enough spot that I'll be spared the humiliation of someone seeing me sitting here all on my lonesome. Well nobody from school that I know of come this far into the south end of the park.

I've actually taken to watching the sun slowly make its way down and I can't help but compare it metaphorically to my heart, which I have already stated, is sinking with every passing moment I'm here without any sign of Rachel.

"Quinn?" The voice startled me from my depressing metaphor, spinning around I'm met by a happy slash confused, but smiling Rachel. I chuckled nervously, and all of a sudden I'm stupid shy, blushing and fidgety hands and all.

"Hi." I whispered, looking at the floor, willing my flushed cheeks away.

"So you sent me the flowers. They were simply gorgeous by the way; I haven't ever received flowers from anyone other than my fathers before. And that was never out of affection, more so of support and comfort really. It was a very gentle gesture, one a greatly appreciate." Rachel grinned, finally taking a very subtly deep breathe. "It might have been easier if you have stated your name, so that I don't spend hours going through suspects." She then pulled me into a warm hug. She's very huggable; then again I did get that idea of her just by looking at her.

"Are you telling me that you have come to a barely lit deserted park to meet someone who you might not have known?" I asked in complete disbelief. This is Rachel 'freaking' Berry; she is like the spokeswoman for safety measures.

"I have a rape whistle and mace on my key ring." She replied tapping her chest, where I'm guessing her whistle is securely held out of immediate view.

"Of course you do" I mumbled.

"Besides you were my number one suspect in the mystery flower drop off." She smirked, winking at me, before twirling around me, dropping down gentle to take a seat on the blanket.

I followed her, sitting as close as I could without actually touching her. Love grows, you don't just get handed a free pass. I may not be an expert, but I'm pretty sure you don't just jump right in the deep and hope you are able to stay afloat. Not that I can swim anyway, so I'll stick to my very gradual wading into the dating pool.

"I made everything myself, by hand. So I'm pretty sure everything in the basket is edible for your diet. I even wrote down everything I used, so you could look it over, just to be sure." I smile, pulling a folded piece of paper out of my tight jeaned pocket, handing it over.

"That's very considerate of you Quinn." Rachel laughed, taking the paper from between my finger tips. I watched as her eyes quickly scanned over the ingredients used, so quickly in fact that I'm slightly awed that she is able to read it, never mind take the information in.

I took each boxed meal out of the basket, telling her what was in each carton, before placing it in front of us. She giggled when I brought out the vegan friendly chocolate mousse. Yeah I did spend all of last week planning this menu out.

We joked around, laughed and talked while we ate our way through everything I made. When we got the mousse, I was taken by surprise, the noise emitting from Rachel were making my throat close up.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've had chocolate? Four years Quinn, four chocolate-less years." She groaned as she slipped another spoonful of fluffy chocolate mousse passed her slick plump lips. Ugh why do I tempt myself, I just want to lick that speckle of chocolate from the corner of her mouth.

I felt myself getting closer to Rachel, leaning in her direction as her tongue snuck out to sweep away the chocolate clinging to her lips. I whimpered as she slowly pulled it back in, her eyes closed as she hummed happily.

Wait, this wasn't the next part of my plan. I know it wouldn't be our first kiss, because well let's face it I practically assaulted her a few weeks back in my attempt of escaping Santana's wrath, I'm still not sure what it is I did to deserve that.

"I have to thank you for this Quinn. When you called an early end to our first date, I thought you had decided against pursuing me, I'm ecstatic that that is in fact not the case. I'll admit I prefer this private setting to the restaurant, it's much more romantic." Rachel sighed as she set her mousse pot back on to the blanket along with the other empty containers.

I leaned back, so that I wasn't so close to her face. At least she managed to stop me from attacking her with my lips, not that I think she was aware that was what she was doing when she started talking because I'm sure she wouldn't have minded, but then again she might have thought I was being pushy, I don't want to come off as pushy and now I'm just rambling.

"I know you want to kiss me Quinn." Rachel said, my head whipped to the left to stare at her with shocked wide eyes. "You can, kiss me I mean. I wouldn't object." She continued in a whisper.

"S-seriously?" My throat dried up making me stutter. God this is such a cliché awkward teenage moment. The way my body is reacting you'd have thought she just offered me sex on a plate, well blanket.

"Mmmhmm." She replied nodding her head as she pulled her bottom lip in between her enviously perfect white teeth, tempting me to take me up on her offer. I hadn't moved though, my mind was still playing catch up on what was being presented by a very seductive looking brunette.

I may be imagining it, but I'm pretty sure Rachel is getting closer to me, very subtly though, which is why I'm not sure if it's her or me moving closer. Excuse my blaspheme, but Jesus Christ, it was never this hard with guys. I mean they just dove straight in there you know.

"Well?" Rachel asked obviously leaning in this time, but stopping just short of my nose.

"Right, right" I squeaked. I still didn't move...I think I'm stuck.

"Oh for goodness sake Quinn." Rachel growled out impatiently, grabbing my face between her hands and pulling me to her lips.

Yeah that pathetic whimpering sound your hearing, yeah that would be me. The short quiet moans are from Rachel.

The longer we're connected the more confident I get. I press harder into the kiss greedily looking for more, as usual.

My tongue snaked out to flick at her lips, I felt her lips open just enough for my tongue to slip in.

"Ahhhh...Rachel." I screeched. I pinched my throbbing tongue between my fingers, she actually bit me and I'm quite sure in my assumption that it wasn't by accident.

"You shouldn't get greedy Quinn. This is classified as our first date; therefore you only get to step up to the plate so to speak. I'm sure you under the whole bases thing, I've never quite understood the connection between baseball and dating." Rachel continued to go on as I looked on adoringly, I was listening on some level, but I was watching her most of all, the passion she shows every time her mouth opens is amazing.

I laugh stopping her one person conversation short. She frowned, probably thinking that I'm laughing at her, but I'm not. I think I was actually laughing at how much I really like her.

"How you can laugh at the current state of the economy..." I kissed her swiftly before she could even get started with her lecture. How she went from dating bases to economy I'm not quite sure, what I am sure of is that I've just traded a lecture for a lip lock.

"Are you wooed yet?" I asked quietly, my lips scraping against hers as I spoke.

"I'm not that easy Fabray" She smirked, faking a lean in for a kiss before laughing and pushing my pouting face away gently.

Well if it was easy it wouldn't be worth it, now would it.


	5. Junior Year's For Loving

Wooing Rachel Berry

Chapter 5 – Junior Year's For Loving

Quinn's POV

Having only been back in school for just over two weeks, things are already looking better for me this year.

Freshman year, well I was a freshman, meaning I was one of the many runts running around in a hysterical manner trying to avoid the higher beings, though all of that changed when Cheer tryouts started. When I got my uniform I was officially no longer applicable to any form of terrorization that befell my fellow freshman...unfortunate souls.

Sophomore year was plain sailing for the most part. I was captain of the Cheerio's, the highest position in our schools food chain, I had my lackeys doing most of my dirty work, though I saved Rachel a special place in my schedule, not that I think she appreciated the special treatment. And even with what I thought was an untouchable pedestal beneath my feet, I had it all ripped from under me because of one admittedly horrendous mistake, involving wine coolers and a maw hawked man whore. Although even with all of the baby drama, I still can't bring myself to regret the year, it brought me to Glee and in turn even closer to Rachel without me being too obvious about it.

Now I'm in my junior year and I've started it by having a possible relationship with the girl I have been watching in a totally non-stalkerish manner since 5th grade. It's been a slow process obviously, but I'm feeling pretty confident that this is my year to be back on top with everything I want at my finger tips and the girl I want at my side. My first task when I reclaim my captain badge is to make Rachel untouchable to anyone but myself. This is Rachel's year also, she was practically buzzing when we discussed the New Year's possibilities.

It was decided that we would meet each other at Rachel's locker since my locker is surrounded my jocks and cheerleader's lockers, so we thought it'd be safer for her if we met at hers, so that's where I currently standing, well leaning as casually as possible since I'm actually quite nervous.

At least I could count on Rachel's timing. She's been arriving to school at the same time for the past two years. And before you ask how I know, it was actually Santana who went out of her way to find out Rachel's schedule so that Slushy facials could be timed properly.

I can help looking back and thinking how childish I was being picking on Rachel just because I wanted to have a reason to talk to her and be around her without putting my reputation at risk of being burnt to the ground. Pathetic wasn't I. Well that is all going to change this year.

Cheerleading tryouts were later this afternoon which is why I was more than a little nervous, I mean you never know with the coach, she may take one look at me and kick me out before even letting me tryout, which would be totally humiliating and whatever is left of my reputation would be shot. And then Rachel would never be safe...nor would I for that matter.

"Good Morning Quinn, you're here early." Rachel said as she came up to her locker from my right.

"Morning, I had to some things out at the office." I replied, leaving my actions vague. I wanted it to be a surprise when I opened the locked next to Rachel's in a few days, I requested to have a locker transfer and since the locker next to Rachel's was conveniently empty I thought why not. Should take about two days, but Miss Maple the receptionist said it was as good as mine.

"Anything I should be aware of?" She asked, stopping her unpacking to turn and look at me, her eyebrow raised waiting for some news.

"Not nothing bad, just some stuff." I answered again vague.

"Okay. What's your first class?" Rachel asked absently as she studied her own schedule that was taped to her locker door, held on my lots of little gold stars. I'm sure she has an endless supply of those things lying around; she has them at hand for any occasion.

"AP Physics." I replied. I already know Rachel has Drama first thing on a Monday morning, which means unfortunately there is no way for me to walk her to her first class, as I'll be late to my own class, which would then make Rachel angry as she'll find a way to blame herself.

"Okay, well we have Spanish together second hour, and you never know our seating arrangements may be in our favour this year. See you soon Quinn." She smiled and patted my arm, then turned and was off down the empty hallway towards the drama building. Since the hall was empty I would have preferred a kiss, but Rachel is persistent about 'better safe than sorry'.

I'm actually slightly confused as to why she wanted for us to meet in the morning if that was all we were going to do, I'll admit I may have had some hopes of sneaking off to the girls bathroom before class started, but still I'd have settled for small talk...not that Rachel kept talks 'small'.

And I've just realised that I have yet to mention to Rachel that I'm going to be trying for the Cheerio's. Hopefully she won't be upset; I mean I'm doing this for the both of us, for her safety and for my state of mind. That place at the top is mine and I'm going to take down anyone who get's in my way.

It's been a week since then and I'm back in my Cheerio's uniform, but today is the first day that I'll be captain again. Coach Sylvester gave it to me yesterday after practice. I haven't told Rachel about being back on the squad yet, I've been meaning to but every time I go to bring it up we always seem to get distracted.

She was ecstatic to find out that I know occupy the locker next to hers, saved her from a possible 'obsessive fan' or a pervert such as JewFro.

I'm actually on my way to pick up Rachel right now, I don't know whose idea it was but it's become something I plan to do every day now, and when the weekend comes I'll spend most of the day at Rachel's.

I'm still working on getting Rachel to be my girlfriend, I think I'm wearing her down a little, our kisses are more frequent and last long and become deeper. But she refuses to accept my request until she has been sufficiently wooed, something about not wanting people to think she's an easy catch or something.

Pulling up outside Rachel's house and as usual I was five minutes early. And as usual Rachel was sitting on the little bench outside her front door patiently waiting for me.

"Good Morning Quinn." Rachel greeted cheerfully. I smiled, and then lent over to kiss her quickly on the lips, knowing full well what I was doing. And as I predicted Rachel sighed happily, her hands reaching up to hold my cheeks, pulling me more into her. Her tongue flicked at my lips, getting me to open up eagerly to let her in. This is precisely why I arrive early.

"Morning Rach." I replied once she pulled away from our kiss.

"Quinn?" She asks suspiciously, which took the smile from my face. She'd just noticed my uniform and I don't think she's happy, or it might just be that she doesn't know what to do about it. I locked eyes with her after taking a deep breath. "I wasn't informed of any kind of fancy dress day from my source in the school's faculty. Explain." She demanded glaring at me with her arms folded tightly across her chest almost protecting herself from anything I may say.

"I'm a Cheerio again, captain as well. I'm sorry Rachel." I whispered disappointed in myself for being so cowardly.

"Oh Quinn why didn't you just tell me, I mean yes I may not have cared for the idea so much, but if it's something you truly enjoy then I wouldn't dream of not supporting you." Rachel sighed, taking my trembling hand in her own and kissing my knuckles.

"Thank you. It's my first day as captain. And I was thinking that we could...well that we could announce our friendship to the school." I held my breath; this was a step towards getting her to agree to be with me officially.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, it will at least make it easier on the student body if were ever to enter a more emotionally involved relationship as well as the physical aspects of one." She replied.

Bloody tease, my mind flooded with images that the ever loving Mr Fabray would drown me in holy water for. And yet it would so worth it.

"Well you do look good, red suits you Quinn. It's very flattering." Rachel said, her cheeks tinted a slight pink in colour.

"Thanks, I really _really_ like your skirts Rach." I smirk back, getting a playful slap on the arm, which I manage to slide my hand into hers, before using her hand to guide the gear stick as we moved off towards school.

The drive was short, I don't even know why we drive, and we live almost 10 minutes away from the school so we're just being lazy I suppose. Anyway being head Cheerio again means that I finally get my parking space back and how I've missed it. It's nothing fancy, but it is strategically placed meaning it's always within sprinting distance no matter which building I'm in.

We walk into school together, we're usually part of the early crowd, so that we can spend a extra dew minutes together without hassle or suspicion. As it so happens today I had be in early to have a discussion with coach Sylvester, which means I had to leave Rachel on her own, while I went to talk to her.

Leaving Rachel on her own was a huge mistake on my part, I could have taken her with me and asked for her to wait nearby, but I stupidly thought she'd be okay for a moment. Boy was I wrong.

I knew something was wrong when I walked back down the hall that leads to mine and Rachel's lockers, because there were a fair number of students standing around pointing and laughing, or the odd few who held that sympathetic look, but were scared at the same time.

Once I broke through the crowd I froze my mouth hanging wide open. I didn't know whether to scream in utter fury or cry for her. There my love stood, my best friend covered from head to toe in purple corn syrup.

"Who?" I asked coldly. Rachel sniffled as she looked up at me, my eyes were too blinded by red to really register anything that what they wanted to see. It was slight but I caught it, her sopping head tilted slightly to the right, my eyes fell upon my target...Santana.

I went with the first urge that came over me and that was to send my fist flying into the unsuspecting cheerleader's face, it was a sucker punch I'll admit to that but it took her off her feet either way. I took advantage of her stunned state and jumped on her hitting her once more before getting in her face as I pulled her closer to me by her uniform.

"She's off limits Lopez and that's a god damn order!" I growled, I could feel myself shaking as the adrenaline flowed through my veins.

"Says who?" Santana tried to push me off her, but I pushed her back onto the floor taking what little breathe she had out of her.

"I'm back on top S and I'm telling you, all of you that anyone who touches Rachel Berry will be punished." I shouted, making most of the people surrounding us to back away just in case I attacked them next.

"Q, can you get off S now." I knew that had to be Brittney. I looked up at her and found her to have wrapped her Cheerio's jacket around Rachel's shoulders while she held my brunette from behind.

I jumped off Santana and moved to Rachel wrapping my arms around her, although it was a little awkward since Brittany had yet to let her go, but I made it work.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'll never let anyone hurt you again I promise." I whispered in her ear. I felt Rachel nod against my shoulder; she pushed harder into me making me tighten my arms around her.

"That wasn't very nice of you San." Brittney scolded.

"Well nobody told me Q was shacking up with RuPaul." Santana scoffed as she picked herself off of the floor. At least the crowds had disappeared.

"What did I just say Santana." I growled whipping around to glare at her.

"Fine Berry's safe, but I'm giving up Jew Fro, that creepy little shit is fair game." She huffed; she smiled at Brittney who smiled back. Finally she let go of Rachel and made her way over to Santana, checking her over for any injuries apart from her bruised cheek.

"Let's get you cleaned up Rach." I said guiding her away from my friends.

"Thank you Quinn for standing up for me, it was very chivalrous of you." Rachel whispered, grinning a little, which made me feel a lot calmer and quite a bit happier.

There may just be some hope for this year yet.


	6. The Reason

Wooing Rachel Berry

Chapter 6 – The Reason

Quinn's POV

Everything had been going so great up until I had to go and screw it all up. I slipped up and somehow visited my past self a few days back and Rachel has been refusing to acknowledge my existence ever since.

The blame is solely on me I know that, nobody made me slushy that freshman, well nobody physically made me do it. Peer pressure has always been a problem for me.

It has been an amazing two weeks; Rachel and I have been getting on really well, which means that I'm that much closer to being able to officially call her my girlfriend.

We've gone out rarely, but that didn't mean we spent hardly any time together, quite the opposite actually. Instead of going out on dates, Rachel insisted that we stay indoors, mainly her room, watching movies. She says that their not dates and that it's us just 'hanging out' but since we make out heavily regularly during these hang outs I consider them dates.

Our most recent 'hang out' was two days ago, her dads caught us getting a little too into ourselves and have decided that we need a chill out period, to think about everything, I already know how I feel about Rachel I don't need to think on it.

I suppose I should just be thankful that they didn't try to shoot me for trying to defile their precious daughter. Not that I was planning on letting it get that far, but outsiders looking in always think the worst of a situation.

We spent every hour of those two days apart, texting each other, mostly just 'I miss you' and 'I'm thinking of you' that kind of sap, Rachel loves sappy romance.

So obviously we were excited to be able to see each other when we got back to school on Monday, which happened to be today thankfully, it felt like the weekend purposely went slow just to taunt us.

I had to come in earlier this morning for Cheerio's practice, so Rachel's dad was going to bring her in. Hopefully she'll text me when she gets in so I can go say good morning before our class starts.

Walking down the hall chatting to half of the Cheerio's was like a blast from the past, I found myself laughing at things that the old me would have laughed because it was the thing to do, I knew I should have stepped up and said enough of the bitchy comments, but it felt nice to be back on my pedestal again. And plus as long as they left Rachel alone I didn't really care, she was my main priority now.

I reached my locker and started pulling all my books out that I need for my first class. The Cheerio's were all leaning along the rows of lockers, blocking lockers on both sides coincidently they left Rachel's available for access, at least they took my warning seriously.

Just as I was turning around the leave as I had all my books a tiny freshman ran into me, making me drop my books as I stumbled backwards into the lockers, which would have been painful had my team mates not scrabbled to catch me.

The kid was like a stunned rabbit, she stood there eyes wide, staring at me as I righted myself. Now the old me would have traumatised the small boy, but it was an accident I knew that, I had gain a fair bit of tolerance and patience during my pregnancy days, so this I could easily shrug off.

Only I wasn't just some pregnant de-throned cheerleader anymore. I was back as the head Cheerio, which meant I couldn't just let it slide, without having some form of revenge. If I was the only witness to this incident then I wouldn't be bothered, but I'm not and the others aren't going to let it go, without my doing or ordering something.

"S-sorry." The boy stuttered, he was obviously scared out of his mind. Freshmen are always told horror stories about high school cheerleaders and jocks in middle school. I used to think it built character, but now I just think it makes an already scary experience that much worse.

"That is a slushy-able offence Quinn." Rebecca a fellow Cheerio said out loud, making the kid gulp. Strangely enough a blueberry slushy seemed to suddenly hover in front of my face; I swear these girls carry them just in case the opportunity arrives for them to humiliate someone.

"Right" I mumble, I'm hesitant in taking the drink from the offering hand, I hadn't touched one of these evil drinks since I had the first one thrown in my face.

The kids eyes screwed shut as they braced themselves for the shock of the ice hitting their heated skin. I wanted to do the same, but I deserved to watch the moral crime I was about to commit.

It was almost like the world slowed down just for this moment, I should have known that this was going to be a bad day when I fell off of the pyramid. My arm was already in motion when I spotted Rachel heading towards me from over the freshman's shoulder.

She appeared to be smiling, which slowly turned into a frown as she took in the scene before her, and then there was that horrified gasp that followed to splash and shriek as the slushy hit its target true.

Oh how I wish I could turn back time.

I don't even know why I did it, I mean I could have easily taken control of the situation, but I had a strange feeling, it was as though I owed something to those who stood behind me, egging me on. Obviously I owe them nothing, but being envied and adored because I'm at the top makes me do stupid things I feel as though I should do what they say, to please them.

I'm an idiot, I know that also. I remember every moment of it, mostly Rachel's horrified expression as she witnessed the humiliation I put the poor kid through, it was unfortunate that she planned on surprising me by my locker at that moment in time.

Since then I have been trying to think of way to apologize in a way that Rachel will truly appreciate.

At first I thought of chocolates and that led to research seeing as I had no idea if there was any boxed chocolates available for vegans, I know I made that mousse for her, but that was made by hand and I'm good in the kitchen but I'm no chocolatier. So I went online when and looked around, the only ones I found that are completely vegan friendly were these dark chocolate ones that needed to be imported. It would have cost me $124.97 to get them and knowing Rachel she'd be unhappy that I was spending my savings on chocolates for her, she wasn't impressed by money I've learnt that much.

My next thought was flowers, but then I was reminded of the amount of times my dad brought my mum flowers as an apology after he had treated her like complete crap. He never meant it when he apologized, so I don't really see flowers as a serious apology gift.

And then it hit me. It was quite possibly the greatest idea I've ever come up with. When I really thought about what I knew about Rachel it was blindingly obvious what I should do to apologise. And not only does it count as an apology, it also follows the lines of my wooing her.

The plan is simple...I'll sing to her.

I'll have to wait till Glee practice on Thursday, but since its Wednesday I have plenty of time to practice my song choice, don't want to make a complete fool of myself. I may give away my feelings for Rachel to the others, but truthfully I'm more concerned about getting Rachel back.

Mr Schue stood at the front of the room leaning casually against the piano, waiting for the others to arrive so that he won't be interrupted every time someone strolls in. I was the first to arrive meaning that it's only me in the room so far. I'm nervously bouncing my leg up and down rapidly, I can feel Mr Schue eyeing me curiously, since I'm usually the last to arrive I suspect.

"You're uncharacteristically early Quinn, is everything ok?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah just looking forward to practice is all." I reply, hoping he'll take my words as the truth and leave it alone.

One by one or in Brittney and Santana's case in pairs, I wonder where they went after Cheerio's practice. I stopped paying attention to people coming in the moment Rachel stepped into the room, she made eye contact with me and I smiled immediately and then she looked away frowning.

"Okay now everyone's settled let me just..." Poor Mr Schue is always being interrupted, although my need is greater than his right now.

"Actually Mr Schue I have a song I'd like to sing please." I said getting up from my seat, as if I was offered the floor. Sighing Mr Schue waved me forward and handed attention over to me. I give Brad the music sheet I had with me, I didn't need it since I had it etched into my mind.

"I'm hoping this song will say everything I need to say." I say, looking quickly at Rachel before finding that place at the back of the room that makes it easier for me to sing confidently.

The music started, I took a deep calming breathe and closed my eyes waiting for my queue.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

I had sung it all directly to Rachel after the first two verses, the moment I saw those soulful eyes water I couldn't look away, I just had to let her know. I hadn't realised I was crying also until Rachel got up from her seat to wipe them off of my face as she gave me a watery smile.

"I forgive you Quinn." She whispered and then kissed me soundly...and to be honest I couldn't care less if everyone knew the truth. Rachel was what I wanted, what I needed and I wasn't going to give her up or hide it from anyone anymore.

"I'm so in love with you Rachel Berry." I whispered back. There was no point in whispering since the room was in a dead silence so they could quite easily hear what we were saying, and yet they said nothing, nobody even moved.

"Be my girlfriend Rachel, please." I said, my eyes flickering all over her face, memorising every inch of her prefect skin.

"Consider me wooed." She replied smiling wide, though it was nothing compared to mine.

Rachel is my reason to breathe,

My reason to live,

My reason to love.

She is well worth wooing.

End

* * *

That's it. Thank you to all of those who read and enjoyed WRB and a special thanks to those who took the time to review. I've just realised how painfully short this is, but when I wrote the last bit I thought it was the best place to end it, I didn't want to drag it out. Short 'N' sweet and all that. I'll be writing more for Faberry, but I've haven't actually read anything from other people on this shows pairing and I want to spend a load of time reading as much as I can, I've been tempting to read other people's work but I always like to write my own first and then read other work. Stops me picking up set story lines you see.

Anyway please don't forget about me, because I'll be back with more.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
